Resonance
by heeha
Summary: Harry Potter had always been an ordinary boy. But one day, something extraordinary happened. Now, there's a voice in his head that just won't leave him alone. Just how real is the voice in Harry's head? Tom/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm not sure I'm going to continue this fic. But I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I decided to write it down and see what happens. I hope you enjoy, short though this is.

Resonance

By heeha

Harry Potter had always been an ordinary boy. There was nothing exceptional or outlandish about him. He achieved average grades, had average looks, and had an average amount of friends. Harry was what one would call the epitome of banality, so ordinary was he.

Little did everyone know the extraordinary events that would happen to ordinary Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry sighed as he exited his class, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. It was another day, with another assignment to write, and another test to study for. Such was the university life of Harry Potter. The whole process was quite wearisome for Harry, bored out of his mind he was with his classes. If he could, he would drop out of his classes in a heartbeat, finding his classes useless and dull to his mind. However, unfortunately, he needed to attend his classes in order to be accepted into law, his field of choice.

Harry climbed down the stairs and exited the building, making his way to his bus stop. Upon arrival, he paused at the sheer number of people waiting in line at his stop. The line seemed to extend for eons before finally coming to a stop two bus stops down from the start of the stop. Harry sighed once again and made his way to the end of the line, taking his place in the line.

As he waited, he watched as one bus after another came and fled the stop, packed to the brim with tired students anxious to get home. When it was finally his turn to board the bus, Harry had to stand near the back of the bus, not getting the chance to rest his tired legs and sit down.

As the bus moved, Harry listened to the chattering of his fellow students, hearing them whine about not being able to finish a test, or hearing them discuss what they had learned today. None of it was very interesting to Harry, but he listened, having nothing better to do.

And then he heard it.

_Hello_.

Harry looked around, bewildered that someone would be talking to him on the bus, but found no one engaging him in conversation. Harry frowned.

_Hello. Can you hear me?_ said the voice, and this time Harry realized that the voice had not come from his surroundings, but from inside his own head. Harry panicked inside his mind, thinking he had gone crazy. The voice chuckled at Harry's antics and said smoothly, _I assure you, you are not insane._

Harry paused, surprised at the voice's words. _You can read my mind?_ he thought, showing none of his surprise outwardly.

_I can hear your thoughts_, said the voice, _just as you can hear mine._

_Who are you? What are you? _Harry asked, trepidation creeping into his tone.

There was a pause, in which Harry was starting to believe he had imagined the whole thing up himself, before the voice finally replied.

_My name is Voldemort_, said the voice. _And I'm trapped._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: So here's the next chapter to Resonance. I'm not good at writing long chapters, so it's about as short as the last chapter. Apologies to anybody who likes reading longer fanfics. Anyway, I'm done rambling, so on with the fic!

Resonance

By heeha

Chapter 2

Harry shook his head, thinking he could shake the voice away from his mind. Once his head slowed to a stop, Harry listened for the voice to speak again.

And listened.

And listened.

Hearing nothing, he breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking the voice he had just heard was a temporary hallucination. Focusing his attention back to his surroundings, he looked outside the bus, noting that his stop was approaching. He rang the bell of the bus to signal it to stop and made his way to the back door of the bus, waiting to get off. The bus slowed to a stop and Harry hopped off the bus. Once off, he began walking home, hoping he wouldn't hear the voice again.

Two blocks away from his house, the voice – Voldemort - spoke again.

_Hello? Are you still there? _Voldemort asked. Harry hesitated, wondering whether or not he should respond to Voldemort.

_Of course you should respond to me, _said Voldemort. _It's rude to stay silent. _

_But you're not real_, Harry thought. _You're just a persistent voice in my head._

_How do you know I'm not real? _Voldemort countered. A bright image of an angel flashed in his mind, and Harry gasped.

_You're...an angel? _Harry asked, flabbergasted.

_I am what I am, _replied Voldemort cryptically. Harry frowned at the cryptic response, its meaning escaping him.

_So are you an angel or not?_ Harry asked, impatience colouring his voice.

_I am what I am_, repeated Voldemort, much to Harry's frustration. Harry scowled at Voldemort's response before deciding to address what Voldemort had said earlier.

_You said you're trapped_, said Harry.

_Yes, that's correct, _said Voldemort.

_How are you trapped? Inside my head? _Harry asked curiously.

_No, _said Voldemort. _Not inside your head. _

_Then how? _inquired Harry.

There was a pause in which Harry waited for a response from Voldemort. Slowly, an image crept to the front of his mind. Harry saw the same image of the angel, only this time, he was standing inside a cell, his arms and legs in shackles. Harry gasped at the sight, not understanding how such a heavenly being could be treated in such a way. 

_You see what's been done to me_, said Voldemort. _I've been held captive, treated like a prisoner. _

_What did you do? _asked Harry.

_My only crime, _said Voldemort, _was revealing my connection to you. For that, they locked me up and put me in shackles. _

_That's terrible! _Harry exclaimed._ Why would they do such a thing? _

_They do not understand our connection, _said Voldemort. _So in their ignorance and fear, I have been locked up and shackled. _

_Our connection? _said Harry. The words brought him back to reality, making him realize what was really, objectively happening. He was hearing a voice in his head, and that, to his knowledge, was not normal in the least. To his knowledge, people went to mental institutions if they heard voices. To his knowledge, people took pills if they heard voices.

_I assure you, _said Voldemort, _pills won't get rid of me. Our connection is far stronger than a few measly pills. _

_There's only one way to find out, _said Harry. He turned around and walked back to the main road, waiting for the bus at the bus stop.

His destination: Hogwarts Psychiatric Hospital. 


End file.
